


The Reach

by heartremiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, post-Inquisition, solas is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartremiss/pseuds/heartremiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas grows tired of searching and makes one last attempt to mend what has been left broken, neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reach

Solas stuck his handy out real far and was met with only darkness, it was a familiar feeling, reaching out in hopes of finding a connection to someone, something, that would make him feel less alone and would free his heart from its heavy, burdened state. But to no avail, again and again he reached out in vain, becoming more numb to the despair that had burrowed itself into his bones, relentless and always digging deeper until he was left hollow, soulless, even.

That was, of course, until that day. 

Solas stuck his handy out real far yet again. His expression schooled into something resembling calm, his words were laced with sadness, but he spoke them firmly.  
"One last attempt to seal the rift in my heart."  
He readied himself for the inevitable result: nothing. And yet, why did he feel hopeful? How was it that after all this time, after countless disappointments, he could still feel this way. Did he truly still have the capacity to hope? It was childish, futile and yet he found himself clinging to it with a rush of strength that filled him to his core and welled over, flowing from him in waves. 

"Could it be?" His voice was barely a whisper. 

And finally, another hand reached out and clasped his own gently at first, stronger as he gripped with his own. 

"Spirit, speak your name." His voice trembled as he spoke. 

"Hm." The demon spoke and Solas could feel his heart constrict within his chest. Foolish, really, this spirit may leave as quickly as it came. "Steve Buscemi." 

The egg looking man's eyes were blown wide, had he really gotten a response? 

He was sure now. He pulled his hand forward, taking Steve Buscemi with it, and lead him into an embrace. They locked eyes and in the next instant their lips were together, Steve's hand rubbing Solas' soft, shiny head. 

Solas had wished that the moment would last an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack I hate solas his bald shining head continues to haunt my every waking moment


End file.
